List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol locations
Criminal Case: Panic Patrol features a total of ten districts and six cases for each location, each with unique scenery and composition. State of Democratic Union State of Democratic Union is a country as main setting for Criminal Case: Panic Patrol. Based on United States, SDU is a futuristic home of technologies, begins in the early 22nd century despite the presence of radical gangs, serial killers, unseen supernatural beings and corrupt regime forces. A total of fifty eight cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten states. The Liberty Secret Investigation Agency is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the State of Democratic Union. Liberty Town (New York) Liberty Town is the first city of SDU. It features a high-resolution buildings, Avenue stations, the Statue of Liberty, and Clockwork Square. This city dealing with the events of the terrorist attacks on Trading Economic Building, an abduction of the young president Sawyer Dawson by the Project Deathstalker, as well as Christa Rees had kidnapped by Night Spirit since 53 years ago. Monetary City (Ohio) Monetary City is the second city of SDU. It features Elm Creek, Skyline of Monetary and City Hall. This city deals with human-made evil clowns that terrorized Monetary City every year during Halloween. It also focus on a story of the serial killer named "Screechy the Evil Clown", a member of Project Deathstalker, and Gertrude Kennedy's tragic past. Skyville (Tennessee) Skyville is the third city of SDU. It features a colorful Downtown and fancy shopping malls. The city deals with a violent murder at Skyville Street Corner, where the two teenage girls are murdered by the serial killer and member of Project Deathstalker named "Skull Mania", who terrorizes them during Black Friday, it also focus on Melvin Birdsong's traumatic memories of being abused as a child and upcoming annual Thanksgiving Parade. Seashore Rouge (Louisiana) Seashore Rouge is the fourth city of SDU. It features a relaxing museums and snowy place where people can enjoy it during holiday. It primary focus on Abraham Fowler's ancestry and how did he deals with his parents death during Christmas Eve. It also revolves around a member of Project Deathstalker "Krampus", a serial killer dressed in horned, anthropomorphic demon and the two of his sexy henchmen who comes to Seashore Rouge for Christmas every year to kill people and kidnapping children, as well as they attempts to kill the B-movie scream queen Elvira Rochon will playing a main role in upcoming horror movie "A Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come". Horton (Texas) Horton is the fifth city of SDU. It features a nice and freshly cowboy village such are bars, motels, farms and rodeo stadium. The city deals with an infamous member of Project Deathstalker and serial killer named "Queen Jango", who hunt down a men in revenge during Valentine's Day and also focus on Hilda Porsche's fear of losing her boyfriend, Jack Flair. Wichita Hill (Kansas) Wichita Hill is the sixth city of SDU. It features an art museums, performing arts groups, flight training centers and downtown. The city deals with residents recovering from the destruction brought by floods control and also focus on voodoo and black magic, centering around a serial killer named "Valeria Voodoo" who feared the people. It also focus on Raymond Mallette's dark past and upcoming University of Arts Awards. Allison Town (Montana) Allison Town is the seventh city of SDU. It features a state capitol, a cemeteries and a luxurious building. This city which Project Deathstalker plans to conquer the SDU as it exploits international tensions, particularly the divide between the SDU Army and corrupted regime forces. Allison Town also focuses on finding The Oni, an anti-racism serial killer who performs the Seppuku (or Harakiri) on the victim's heart, attempting assessing President Sawyer Dawson, and the romantic relationship between Fatiha and Abraham. Salem Downtown (Oregon) Salem Downtown is the eighth city of SDU. It features a Native American-like villages, a shopping center, and universities. This city focuses on investigating Project Deathstalker's smuggling operation involving gold mining from the largest Salem's Lot. Salem Downtown also revolves around identifying the one member of the LSIA who is the serial killer and member of Project Deathstalker "The Deathclaws", as well as Fatiha suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder due to witnessing a terrorist bombing when she worked as Bollywood horror starlet. Daisywood (California) Daisywood is the ninth city of SDU. It is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. The district deals with an infamous Night Spirit strikes again to hunt down people to end the eternal life, and centers around the Daisywood Film Awards. The city also focuses on identifying an old witch revealing to be a kidnapped girl by Night Spirit 53 years ago, as well as the true leader of The Deathstalker and the detective begins possessing by an unseen satanic cult. Sachs Canyon (Nevada) Sachs Canyon is the tenth city of SDU and also a final stage. It is a barren enclosed area known for its dangerous sandstorms and high levels of radiation due to nuclear experiments carried out there for years. The city starts up with Abraham and the player pursuing an escaping members of Project Deathstalker from the previous cities. Later on, however, it becomes a race to stop Night Spirit, who's actually an old witch all along, from using Fatiha to unleash an unholy stream of true horror that comes alive. Category:Locations Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol locations Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases